Don't Matter
by FallenFox15
Summary: kim and Ron say it dosen't matter what people think songfic


Don't Matter

this is a songfic with the song don't matter by: akon in this story I'm going to say ron and kim made the song BUT THEY REALLY DIDN'T(sigh collects self) okay I hope you enjoy this story o and if you are reading this please comment this means you cobalt heart I'm out

It was a nice sunny day in middleton Kim and Ron having just walked though the door of the school ron's arm being piercirouly perched on kims

shoulder's with kim head in the crook of his neck walking down the hallway ignoring the mean glares of all the student's who didn't aprove of their

relationship. kim and ron both were getting tired of being discremagated agianst they had the right to date each other if they wanted to and no

one could stop them once but that didn't stop one bonnie rockwiller from tring once they reached their lockers(barkin having put them togather

in case a mission popped up) kim said to ron kim: ron I'm tired of people juging us we need to find a way to make them leave us alone. ron

himself simply said ron:give me some time I'll think something. that seemed to calm kim down for now kim: okay walk me to class?. ron: would'nt

miss it. a few hours later a lunch time ron ran up to kim panting and said ron:kim I have a way we can get the message across. kim: how?.

ron: me and you are going to enter the talent show and sing a song I'm going to make. she looked at him with a smirk ron: trust me kim It's going to

work just meet me at my house to night for practice okay. she nodded later that night at rons house kim: ron this song is amazing I know It will get the

point across she kissed him on the lips and said kim:lets get to work the talnet show is just a few days away. day of the talent show ron: Okay kim lets

do this she nodded and they walked out to the stage ron walked up to the mic and said this is a song I made called don't matter and maybe you can

learn from this here it goes the lights dimmed as the song started

Ron: Konvict

Ron: ooh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Ron: Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Kim: Cause I got you babe  
Ron: Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Kim: Cause I got you babe  
Ron: Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)

Ron: Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Kim: Cause I got you

the crowdfell silent swayed by the songs words

Ron: Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us gon' get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'ma have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied

Ron: Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Kim: Cause I got you babe  
Ron: Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Kim: Cause I got you babe  
Ron:Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)

Ron: Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Kim: Cause I got you

Ron: Got every right to wanna leave  
Got every right to wanna go  
Got every right to hit the road  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't even have to call  
Even check for me at all

Ron: Because the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall  
Especially towards you  
Puttin' girls before you  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't true(Ain't true)  
And they won't show you  
How much of a queen you are to me  
And why I love you baby

Ron: Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Kim: Cause I got you babe  
Ron:Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Ron: Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)

Ron: Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Kim: Cause I got you

Ron: Oh oh oh oh oh  
Cause I got you  
Cause I got you  
Ooooh  
Kim: Cause I got you babe  
Kim: Cause I got you

Ron: Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Kim: Cause I got you babe  
Ron: Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Kim: Cause I got you babe  
Ron: Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)

Ron: Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Kim: Cause I got you  
Ron: Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Kim: Cause I got you babe  
Ron: Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Kim: Cause I got you babe  
Ron: Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)

Ron: Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Kim: Cause I got you babe

Ron and Kim: cause I got you babe

At the end of the song the crowd roared and kim and shared a warm kiss hoping no one would bother them again.

THE END

a.n: this is ronman hope you liked the story don't matter if you liked it keep looking onmy profile for a new story thats going to be called Mr.Lonely well thats it for now ronman out yo!


End file.
